1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to monitoring systems and methods and, particularly, to a system and a method for monitoring variable parameters out of working parameters of a processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
For industrial control processes, human machine interfaces (HMIs) are used for monitoring and modifying the working parameters of industrial machines like processing machines, motor etc. The working parameters of a processing machine include variables parameters, such as the rotate speed, the torque of a motor of the processing machine, which are normally monitored by users via a screen of the HMI. Unfortunately, users may not be able to monitor and modify the variable parameters in time if a great number of the variable parameters are being processed and displayed by the HMI, which may cause production problems.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide system and method for monitoring variable parameters, to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.